Changing Face
by Resoan
Summary: Even the toughest shell eventually cracks under the pressure of solitude. Pairing: VincentRel or ErgoProxyRel. Depends how you look at it :P


Changing Face

Told from Re-l's POV. The italics are journal entries, the normal font is the realtime. Anyway, enjoy and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy.

Day 23

_The infected autorave decided she would wear my makeup again; only this time Vincent let her use it on him. What an idiot. He looks weird enough without looking like a clown too. _

_Conditions are still tranquil as ever. I'm getting sick of looking at my own reflection. I also don't know how he can eat those tasteless beans with that stupid smile on his face day after day. It disgusts me; how can he stay so optimistic? Is he too stupid to realize that we could die out here? Well, I guess he wouldn't die. He is a proxy after all. It's getting late. I need sleep for my routine again_.

Day 25

_We are no closer to reaching Mosque. Maybe I should have gone back to Ramdo after all. At least then I wouldn't be stuck in this desolate valley on a ship with an autorave and a proxy. _

_I miss Iggy. I dreamed of him last night, though my sleep was anything but restful. _

_Vincent and Pino played in the snow today. It makes me wonder how a proxy can feel anything . . . or an autorave. Pino is very lifelike, though…it's almost as if she were human. No. I mustn't think like that. Autoraves are machines with programming, even if this one is very capable of faking human emotion._

_It feels colder out now. No wind at all. Will we ever leave this damned ice-covered valley? Vincent is oblivious to our impending danger. Food rations are dwindling and who knows when the wind will decide to move us closer to our destination._

Day 26

_Sleep was difficult to come by last night. I couldn't stop thinking. Pino and Vincent plague my mind, even when I'm trying to fall asleep. Speaking of them, they're currently cleaning in the next room. Pino's laughter is almost contagious, but it's only forced. She doesn't know what it means to be human or have human emotion, no matter how true it sounds or appears to be. They're calling me now. I wonder what they want . . .probably to show me how they screwed around with my makeup again or something equally as stupid._

Re-l quietly closed her journal, setting it against the side of the ship as she moved silently from her room to the next. Vincent and Pino were quietly laughing to each other, a scrub brush in Vincent's hand.

"What are you doing? We have to keep the ship in top condition in case the wind ever decided to blow," Re-l said, giving them both a sharp look.

"Sorry, Re-l," Vincent apologized, facing the ground and scrubbing it clean.

"Come play with me, Re-l!" Pino requested excitedly, running past Re-l and outside into the snow landscape.

Re-l looked after Pino for a moment, before returning to her room and grabbing her journal once more.

Day 30

_Vincent and I ate dinner by low candlelight again tonight. Pino was there, but of course she couldn't eat. She insists on watching Vincent and I eat though…she says she's fascinated by it since she can't do it herself. I don't know where she gets those ideas. It isn't as though she's never watched us eat before. Anyway, Vincent decided to rearrange the beans on the plates this evening. He said something about it seeming like more food than there actually was…I wasn't about to argue, but it seemed pointless to me._

_Later that evening, after Pino had gone gallivanting off to who-knows-where, Vincent and I were left alone sitting in the dark with hardly any candle left for light. I don't quite remember what he was saying; I was too busy with my own thoughts._

_I thought of Ergo Proxy. Of all the times we had encountered each other. And each time I was more inclined to be near him than before. I can't really explain it. I wouldn't call it attraction necessarily…more like a sort of twisted fascination. It was almost as though his very presence pierced my soul and left a mark that I was unable to ignore. It was almost like I needed to see him. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and grabbed Vincent's chin and brought it within a few inches of my own. I could see his flushed cheeks, his rapidly blinking eyes, and his breaths that came out in short pants. Vincent declared he loved me before; I didn't really believe it until now. Though, does that mean that Ergo Proxy loves me also? Or are Vincent Law and Ergo Proxy different parts of the same ego? I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I then let go of Vincent, chuckling to myself. It was so ironic. I proved Vincent loved me, but what about Ergo Proxy? And why should I care either way?_

Day 32

_The night air is cold, and it slips into the ship by means of small cracks in the hull. I am currently freezing, shivering in my own bed. I almost wish Vincent were here with me so I wouldn't be as cold._

"Re-l? Are you awake?" a timid voice calls, slight knocks on Re-l's bedroom door.

"What is it?" Re-l asks, opening the door, a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"I was wondering if you were cold. It's really cold tonight," Vincent replies, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'm fine. Now go back to sleep," Re-l answers, turning to close the door.

"Wait!" Vincent urges desperately, reaching and keeping the door open.

"What? It's late. We need sleep," Re-l says, her tired eyes piercing and hidden even in the night.

"But…I was hoping…," Vincent's voice trails off.

"You were hoping what, Vincent? That I would fall into your arms and let you sleep with me? We have work tomorrow and something. . .," Re-l's voice trails off as she notices a small change in Vincent's demeanor. Vincent grabs Re-l's wrist, moves himself into her room and shuts the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Re-l yells at him, somewhat flustered and angry.

"I'm doing what you're too afraid to do yourself," a voice answers her.

"What…what are you talking about?" Re-l asks, leaning back and away from him.

"Don't try to deny it, Re-l Mayer," the voice of Ergo Proxy fills her ears, leaning forward.

Before another word can be said, Vincent's lips are upon hers, hungrily, needily, sucking along her slightly parted lips.

Re-l's thoughts all dissipate as she responds needily herself. Her hands grab the back of his head, grasping tightly his hair and trying to pull him closer. Vincent's arms surround her, bringing her lithe body flush against his own.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" the deep voice of Ergo Proxy filled her again, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

"I…I don't understand," Re-l finally said, looking at Vincent. "I thought it was Vincent who loved me."

"Vincent is who I am, Re-l," Ergo Proxy's voice ground out, crushing his lips against her own. He then pushed her back onto her bed, and leaned over her, his lips hovering over hers.

Not one to be submissive, Re-l effectively turned the tables and flipped herself on top of Vincent, now straddling his waist.

"Re..Re-l," Vincent's hesitant voice stuttered, his cheeks burning red.

"Shut up," Re-l spat, pinning his shoulders to her bed. "You won't need to talk for this," Re-l then added, leaning down kissing him. Vincent's eyes widened, not ready at all for what just happened.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Re-l slipped her tongue into his mouth, noting the odd taste of Proxy that lingered in there. His hands fumbled nervously to her back, his hands sliding beneath her shirt. Using her sudden disbelief to his own advantage, he flipped her over again, Vincent now straddling Re-l. He then lowered his lips to her neck, sucking and licking at odd intervals until her head a slight gasp from the seemingly unfeeling woman beneath him.

"I love you, Re-l," Vincent whispered, bringing his lips to her ear and barely touching it as he spoke.

"Vincent…I…love you," Re-l finally managed, leafing her fingers through his hair and trying not to sound awkward as she spoke those words she thought she never would.

"Good," the voice of Ergo Proxy once again filled her, her hands quivering.

The rest of the night was filled with stifled moans, gasps, and sighs of contentment.

Day 33

_The wind has finally blown. Vincent, Pino, and I are finally on our way to Mosque. Hopefully Vincent will be able to find traces or glimpses of his past. But, even if he doesn't, I won't mind. Just being able to see Mosque will be truth enough for me. And Ergo Proxy will always be there no matter what may happen anyway. . ._

Re-l closed her journal again, Pino running towards her.

"Vincent is really happy! What happened?" Pino asked, smiling.

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't adequately describe what went on last night. All I know is that I had changed. And I had Vincent and Proxy to thank for that. Whether that be good or not.


End file.
